You are the one that I want
by YAOI'BLYFF
Summary: Eren y Levi llevaban tres años separados y de no saber nada del otro, pero fue inevitable volverse a encontrar en la fiesta de casamiento de Isabel y Farlan. Sexo de reconciliación. Lemon. Yaoi. Ereri. Algo (casi nada) de Angst. Y final súper gay y feliz. (Dedicado a Luna de Acero 3)


**This fic va como humilde regalo de cumpleaños (atrasado, ya) para Luna de Acero, así que, querida, espero que te guste.**

 **You are the one that I want** **.**

 **-x-**

El salón tal vez sí era algo pretencioso, y los manteles de seda en color marfil puede que tuvieran la palabra "caro" escrita en cada uno de sus bordes, y la excentricidad de la comida quizá era algo desorbitada, pero todo se resumía en los detalles. Isabel era sencilla, y aunque Farlan insistió en hacer de su boda un sueño, había cierta calidez que ni la plata podía eclipsar. Farlan la amaba por ello.

En la mesa principal estaban los seres más queridos -como en cualquier otra mesa principal de cualquier otra fiesta-; los padres de los novios, hermanos, y hasta mejores amigos. La mesa de Isabel y Farlan era algo más grande de lo usual, pero nadie se quejó.

Bueno, decir "nadie" es un tanto generoso. Había dos personas que parecían un poco incómodas de estar ahí… o de que el otro estuviera ahí.

Todo había empezado hacía unos tres años, cuando Eren, hermano mellizo de Isabel, decidió convertirse en una mierdita insoportable. Las cosas con Levi, su entonces novio, no iban de lo mejor, y eso era por la desconfianza que este le generaba. Levi era editor y escritor, y su rubio, ojos de Husky Siberiano, mandíbula inquebrantable de acero, alias Capitán América, editor Erwin Smith era, _definitivamente_ , un problema.

El problema no radicaba en que el señor Smith estuviese forrado hasta la peluca ni que tuviese el porte de un Adonis. No. El problema era que sus musculosos brazos siempre encontraban un momento adecuado para rodear los hombros de Levi. ¿Lo peor?; este se dejaba.

En una discusión como tantas Levi explotó, harto de escuchar falsas acusaciones del mocoso obstinado. Que si se quedaba hasta tarde con Erwin era porque hacían otras cosas aparte de trabajar. Que si Levi se dejaba tocar por CJ era porque le gustaba. Que si seguía con él era por costumbre o porque no quería decepcionar a Isabel, su mejor amiga. Levi le dijo que si lo seguía tratando de mentiroso no iban a quedar motivos para seguir juntos.

¿Cuál era el sentido de estar con una persona que no confiaba en él? Levi amaba a Eren, habían sido novios durante toda la secundaria. Hasta decidieron convivir en una casa que habían comprado gracias a algunos ahorros. Pero Levi no podía mantener una relación sana con alguien que dudase hasta de su propia sombra, más cuando él no hacía nada moralmente incorrecto.

Eren tuvo la mala idea de decirle que esa discusión le había ido como anillo al dedo, que tenía la excusa perfecta para estar libremente con Erwin. Levi rio sin mucha jocosidad y le dijo que se podía ir a la mismísima mierda. Media hora después, habiendo ya recogido casi todas sus pertenencias, quien se fue a la mismísima mierda había sido Levi. Desde entonces Eren no lo volvió a ver nunca más.

Nunca más, hasta que sí lo volvió a ver. En la fiesta de casamiento de su hermana. Y por _su-jodido-puesto_ que Levi iba a estar sentado en la misma mesa. A un puto metro de él.

Se veía más hermoso que nunca, ¿o era que hacía tanto no lo tenía en frente que había empezado a olvidar lo preciosos que eran sus rasgos? De igual modo no perdió oportunidad para quedarse viéndolo. Ese traje azul petróleo complementaba sus ojos claros a la perfección. Eren sospechaba que tal vez su hermana y su cuñado los habían juntado a propósito, y vaya si tenía deseos de hablarle. Pero la realidad era otra, y apenas sí se saludaron cuando se vieron forzados a compartir el reducido espacio.

Eren tenía miedo de decir algo incorrecto, y si bien había madurado y dejado de lado esos pensamientos infantiles, eso Levi no lo sabía. Tres años enteros sin saber absolutamente nada el uno del otro era mucho tiempo. Eren hasta se hizo cuentas falsas en Facebook para poder ver la de Levi que era privada, pero Levi siendo Levi tenía apenas unos cuántos amigos, era lógico que no aceptaría extraños, mucho menos extraños con cuentas que parecían ser falsas.

Al rato de terminar el primer plato hubo una pausa. El vals lo habían bailado antes de empezar a comer, y aunque no estaban obligados a levantarse de la mesa, todos menos Eren y Levi lo hicieron.

Eren consideró romper el hilo con una invitación a la pista, pero era Levi de quien estaba hablando, no iba a ser tan fácil que dijera que sí. Entonces, después de pensar una intro medianamente decente, le habló.

-¿Qué?-, preguntó el azabache mirándolo fijo con esos filosos y grises ojos. No había odio en su mirar, sin embargo.

Suspirando y asumiendo que debido a la fuerte música Levi no iba a entenderlo, se acercó, ocupando el asiento de la Dama de Honor de Isabel.

-Que qué tal vas con el próximo libro. Escuché que hay rumores de una tercera parte.

Eren vio a Levi levantar una delgada y negra ceja, y tras un alto, respondió con una calma envidiable.

-Bien. Parece que mi novela gustó, ya que se vendieron… bueno, no me acuerdo bien cuántos ejemplares… muchos. Y los rumores son ciertos. Estoy escribiendo lo que va a ser la trilogía. Con este sí la termino.

La cercanía era algo familiar y ajeno a la vez. Entre la recepción y la entrada hacía por lo menos dos horas que lo había visto, pero tenerlo a su lado, mirándose los dos fijo a los ojos e intercambiando palabras, eso a Eren le generaba una sensación extraña en el estómago.

Se dio cuenta de que se había perdido en sus pensamientos cuando después de algunos segundos Levi se lo quedó viendo raro, como preguntándole internamente si lo había escuchado.

-Es que… sí, era obvio. Está genial Alas de Fuego. Con el final del segundo libro cierra todo perfecto, pero un tercero en donde desarrolles más la historia de Christiana estaría buenísimo, eh. Además, siempre escribiste de puta madre.

El hombre tragó saliva, Eren llegó a ver a pesar de la oscuridad. Le hubiese encantado que encendieran las luces, ya que juraba que en las mejillas del azabache habría un delicioso tinte rosado, y por cómo empezó a jugar con sus manos y a desviar la mirada, podía apostar que estaba avergonzado. Eren se hizo un high five mentalmente. Ni diez minutos de conversación y ya había logrado reducir a Levi. Eso le dio confianza para seguir.

-¿Tenés idea de cuándo vas a sacar el tercero? ¿Me podés spoilear algo?-, preguntó entre risas. _Tenía_ que intentar terminar con esa incomodidad.

Después de lo que pareció una pequeña eternidad, Levi volvió a mirarlo.

 _Dios_ , nunca se iba a cansar de esos ojos.

-SI te spoileo perdería el chiste leerlo. Prefiero darte el manuscrito no publicado ni bien lo termine.

…

 _Wow_.

Tal vez era una broma, _seguro_ era una broma, pero todo se detuvo para Eren, todo menos ellos dos. Y claro que, broma o no, se aprovechó de las palabras de su ex.

-Sería un honor.-, comentó acompañado de una sonrisa de esas que sabía derretían a Levi.

Hubo un silencio largo después, y antes de que alguno de los dos decidiera romperlo, las luces se encendieron, haciendo que los invitados que habían estado bailando volviesen a sus mesas.

Isabel, quien estaba enfrentada a Eren, sonrió pícara, y siendo más rápida que su hermano y su mejor amigo juntos, cambió de lugar los cubiertos de su Dama de Honor.

-Luci, ay ¿no te molestaría sentarte acá por un ratito?-, preguntó señalando el previo asiento de su hermano. Isabel estaba despampanante, y su hermosa sonrisa le ablandaba las rodillas a cualquiera, dando como resultado que Luci no dijera ni mu y obedeciese como una serpiente encantada.

El segundo plato no tardó en llegar, y todos comieron intercalando breves charlas. Eren estaba hipnotizado, no entendía cómo es que, después de tres putos años, por fin se le daba, por fin había vuelto a ver a Levi, a _hablar_ con él. No lo creía, y temía estar soñando.

-Si seguís mirándome así me voy a ir a comer al baño.

Eren largó una risita, no pudo contenerse. La seriedad en la cara del azabache mientras hacía alusión a su humor de baño era algo de lo que jamás se cansaría.

-Perdón, es que…

Se quedó callado. Se atajó antes de mandarse una cagada enorme. ¿Qué pensaba decirle? ¿"Es que" qué? Sujetó sus cubiertos con firmeza para dedicarle tiempo de lleno a la pechuga de pato que tenía en frente.

Claro que eso no hizo que la situación quedara ahí.

Cuarenta minutos después hubo otra pausa. Primero apareció un tipo que hacía magia, y después hubo más baile. Levi sorprendió más a Eren que el mago mismo, sin embargo.-¿Querés bailar?

Era un lento. _Thinking Out Loud_ , de Ed Sheeran. Pff, Si Eren no mariconeó reiteradas veces con esa canción.

Asintiendo, sin una sola palabra de por medio, se levantó. Caballerosamente como nunca le extendió la mano al azabache, quien no salía de su asombro ante un mejorado Eren. La gente tal vez se los quedó mirando, pero en ese momento ninguno le prestó atención como para confirmarlo. Estaban ellos dos. Nadie más, nada más.

 _…_ _people fall in love in mysterious ways,_

 _Maybe just the touch of a hand,_

 _Oh me I fall in love with you every single day,_

 _And I just wanna tell you I am._

No se habían alejado mucho de su mesa, no querían desperdiciar la canción. Eren puso sobre su hombro la mano de Levi que no estaba sosteniendo. Fue inevitable que sus ojos se cerraran ni bien eliminó la distancia que había entre sus cuerpos, prestándole así atención total a la fragancia del azabache. Más allá del Chanel, el olor de su piel seguía siendo el mismo, el que nunca pudo olvidar.

 _So honey now,_

 _Take me into your loving arms,_

 _Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars,_

 _Place your head on my beating heart,_

Eren estaba seguro de que Levi podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. Hacía mucho no se le aceleraba de tal modo. Tuvo una mezcla de emociones; buenas y malas, pero era excitante, y no cambiaba ese momento por absolutamente nada en el mundo.

 _I'm thinking out loud,_

 _Maybe we found love right where we are._

Besó la cabeza de Levi, intoxicándose con más fragancias que se dio cuenta no haber olvidado. Inconscientemente los dedos de la mano que se posaba en la fina cintura empezaron a dibujar pequeños círculos, causando un minúsculo sobresalto en el hombre.

Levi despertó de su ensueño al ver a Farlan bailando con Isabel, quien sonreía con ternura mirándolos a los dos, como aprobando la escena desde lejos.

Sus mejillas se prendieron fuego, y el sutil exabrupto del azabache hizo que llamara la atención del más alto. Eren se dio cuenta de que estaba avergonzado.

-¿Querés tomar algo?-, preguntó tratando de no sonreír demasiado. La magia había sido interrumpida de igual modo.

A los minutos estaban sentados nuevamente, ambos con gaseosa que Eren se había encargado de ir a buscar.

La fiesta duró unas horas más, y aunque casi todos los invitados se fueron antes de que se hicieran las siete de la mañana, Levi, siendo el Padrino de Farlan, se quedó hasta el final, levantándose al mismo tiempo que los novios.

-¿Estás con auto?-, la pregunta tomó a Levi por sorpresa.

-No.

Levi sabía manejar, pero vivir en el centro de la ciudad hizo que decidiera prescindir de él, usando así el transporte público. Era un asco, sí, pero al menos no llegaba tarde a sus compromisos por quedarse buscando estacionamiento. Y se ahorraba un dineral.

-Te llevo.-, sentenció el castaño con firmeza, aunque al no recibir respuesta inmediata por parte del azabache, se vio algo dudoso.-A menos que te venga a buscar alguien…

Y Levi maldijo a Eren, a sus ojos de cachorro, y a su forma de mirar, ya que en ese momento podía pedirle cualquier cosa que aceptaría.

Negando, hizo que la confianza en Eren volviera.-Bueno, entonces vamos. ¿Estás muy lejos de acá?

Se despidieron de los novios, de Carla y Grisha, y de los padres de Farlan y salieron del lujoso salón.

Levi le dio indicaciones para así tomar el camino más cómodo hasta la casa que Eren nunca había tenido el placer de conocer. En el trayecto se habló poco, casi nada, pero la incomodidad se había disipado. Los Ramones sonando en el estéreo de Eren ayudaron a crear un ambiente más relajado.

Cuando llegaron a destino Levi no tardó en agradecerle mientras destrababa la puerta, y aunque Eren vio cansancio en sus ojos, las ganas de seguir hablándole le ganaron.

-Levi, esperá.

Y Levi esperó.

Eren se veía adorable cuando estaba algo nervioso.-¿Seguís teniendo el mismo número?

El azabache se lo quedó mirando por unos segundos, como dudando qué decir, así que no dijo nada, y sólo asintió.

-¿Puedo llamarte alguna vez?

-Está bien.

La cara del más alto parecía haberse iluminado, y antes de decir alguna estupidez, Levi decidió bajarse.-Chau, Eren.

Después de entrar a su casa fue que Levi vio a Eren irse, y, quince minutos más tarde, le llegó un mensaje con un remitente que desconocía.

"Soy es mi nuebo num"

Era bueno saber que en algunos aspectos Eren seguía siendo Eren; un mocoso con una triste ortografía. La simple respuesta de Levi fue un "ok" lleno de preguntas implícitas.

 **-x-**

Despertando más tarde de lo usual, aunque con nada de resaca gracias a las bebidas carentes de alcohol que tomó en el casamiento, Levi se levantó con el sonido de un mensaje. Asumiendo que se trataba de Erwin le llamó la atención que no se fuese un fax, dado que su editor tenía la puta costumbre de bombardearlo con correcciones desde temprano, así fuese domingo. Todo lo vivido hacía horas se le hizo carne al ver que era nadie más y nadie menos que Eren preguntándole si estaba libre el sábado próximo.

Levi se quedó mirando el celular por un buen rato, debatiendo en su mente qué responder. No era tonto, sabía qué significaría aceptar esa salida. Ciertamente abriría puertas que habían estado cerradas por mucho tiempo. La pregunta era: ¿estaba listo?

Hanji, siendo la enviada del Señor -o de Satanás, según Levi- que era, lo llamó al rato, queriendo saber qué tan bien le había ido en la fiesta. Levi no pudo contenerse y le contó todo, no omitiendo detalle alguno del intercambio que tuvo con Eren.

-¡Levi! ¡ _Tenés_ que aceptar! ¡No podés ser tan colgado! ¡Contestale ya mismo si no querés que lo haga yo por vos!

Frunciendo la nariz por haberlo dejado prácticamente sordo puso el celular en alta voz, logrando que sus tímpanos tuviesen algo más de vida.

-Primero; no grites. Y segundo… no sé qué hacer.

Hanji no podía verlo desde el otro lado, pero escuchó la resignación en su tono de voz.

-Levi, los dos sabemos que querés ir. Ya pasó bastante tiempo, creo que Eren merece otra oportunidad. Aunque sea tanteá terreno. No te estoy diciendo que vayan a encamarse, pero por lo menos dale la chance de hablar.-, Hanji podía ser una pesada, pero tenía un punto. Tal vez no era mala idea aceptar salir con Eren.-Pero, vayamos a lo importante. ¿Sigue estando igual de bueno?

Levi rodó los ojos. La mujer era tan predecible… Igual, no la culpaba. Eren no estaba igual de bueno, estaba _mejor_ que antes, si es que eso era posible. Cuerpo más tonificado, con barba pero recortada, hasta parecía más alto todavía, sin mencionar que ese tuxedo negro lo hacía parecer un puto modelo de ropa masculina.

El insulto que le propinó a Hanji delató la obvia respuesta.

Hablaron por un largo rato de… cosas -Eren, más que nada-, y al cabo de media hora Hanji anunció que Moblit, su no-novio, estaba llamando a la puerta y que debía irse.

Levi pasó el resto de su domingo trabajando en el décimo capítulo de su libro, y para cuando llegó la noche, casi rozando la madrugada, fue que recordó que debía darle una respuesta a Eren.

Tipeó y borró por lo que parecieron horas, hasta que por fin se decidió.

"Sí."

Se chocó el celular en la frente después de leer el monosílabo, y lanzó una maldición tras advertir que eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Eren iba a pensar que estaba loco. Claro que todo temor desapareció al recibir respuesta inmediata.

"Buen+isimo! te parece ir a almporzae a Dejes Hola?"

El azabache frunció su nariz, el temor siendo reemplazado por confusión. ¡Eren y su puta forma de escribir como el culo!

"A Zeke's House*" "Almorzar*"

"Sí, está bien. Después de las doce estoy libre."

Acordaron horarios y sin muchas más vueltas cada uno volvió a sus asuntos.

La semana transcurrió normalmente, Levi inmerso en su escritura y lidiando con la mierda de Erwin. Erwin era un excelente editor y un gran amigo pero, desgraciadamente, Levi tenía que soportar sus caprichos. Por algo su novela Alas de Fuego se había vendido tan bien. Gran parte de su éxito se lo debía a Cejas de Acero.

Cuando el sábado llegó, la calma que había logrado reunir había sido reemplazada por ansiedad, y faltando apenas minutos para que Eren tocase a su puerta, Levi aún no se decidía si usar el blazer azul marino o la campera negra de cuero. ¿Qué impresión buscaba darle al mocoso? Bueno, considerando que parecía haber dejado de ser un mocoso, podía adoptar su usual look; elegante pero con actitud de "todo bien pero me jodés y te jodo el culo con arena como lubricante". Así que optó por el blazer.

Cuando escuchó el timbre tomó aire. Tirarse a una piscina llena de agua congelada le apetecía más que afrontar a su ex. No porque no quería verlo, sino porque no sabía qué iba a ser de esa… salida.

Eren se veía asquerosamente bien. Sus vestigios de barba ya no estaban, y unos Yoshi Ayaka con marco negro encuadraban sus ojazos verdes, logrando que prestarle atención a lo que sea que le estaba diciendo fuera imposible. Levi no quiso mirar mucho más; se dio cuenta de que iba a pasar por un baboso si seguía así. Igual, era entendible.

Subieron al auto de Eren y sin más preámbulos fueron hasta Zeke's House.

Hablaron de varios temas. Del tercer libro de la novela de Levi, del trabajo como maestro jardinero de Eren, de la familia en general, de Isabel y Farlan, de la boda. Hicieron un resumen de sus vidas para mantener al otro al tanto, pero el tema por el que ambos se juntaron en primer lugar, parecía no tocarse. Hasta que Eren le preguntó a Levi si quería algo más, a lo que este negó, agregando que se encontraba lleno.

-Pido la cuenta, entonces.

Una vez que el mozo se retiró para luego poder cobrarles, Eren volvió a hablar.

-Gracias por comer conmigo hoy.-, su mano quería tocar la de Levi, este pudo notar, pero se aguantó las ganas por ¿miedo, tal vez?-¿Podemos hacerlo de vuelta? De comer juntos, digo.

Levi se dio cuenta de que eso no era todo lo que el castaño quería, de igual modo no pudo emitir palabra alguna, y Eren, como leyéndole los pensamientos, prosiguió.

-Levi, yo… ya no soy el imbécil que era.

Los lentes no llegaron a cubrir lo vidriosos que estaban los ojos de Eren, y cuando pasó el tiempo suficiente como para que llegara el mozo con la cuenta y nadie había dicho nada aún, la actitud del castaño pareció dar todo por asumido.

Tragó saliva y vio cómo ese Adonis insistió en pagar "ya que quien lo había invitado había sido él", y a pesar de esa sonrisa perlada que le estaba regalando, ocultar la tristeza que se notaba que sentía no era uno de sus dones.

Después de apoyar la propina en la mesa se levantaron como si sus asientos estuviesen hechos de fuego, dirigiéndose en silencio hacia el estacionamiento. Veinte minutos después se encontraban en la casa de Levi, quien no sabía qué carajos hacer. ¿Debía decir algo? ¿Debía irse? ¿Tenían alguna oportunidad, o la única chance que tuvieron la cagó minutos atrás en el restaurant?

Tardó demasiado, y a Eren se lo veía impaciente, así que cuando habló con un tono poco agraciado, Levi supuso que sí, la había cagado.

-Gracias por aceptar salir.-, y aunque se distinguía cierta gratitud en efecto, Eren parecía haberse apagado de golpe.-Buenas tardes, Levi.

Ese fue su indicador para marcharse, y tras cabecear a modo de saludo, se bajó sin mirar atrás. Se permitió espiar una vez dentro, desde una de sus ventanas, pero Eren acababa de arrancar para irse. Gruñó por lo alto insultando su propia falta de cordialidad. Eren no había sido más que bueno desde que lo volvió a ver. No tenía todos recuerdos positivos de su pasada relación, pero tampoco era para tanto. Eren era muy pendejo, y ahora no había indicios de esa persona que solía ser. Entonces, se preguntó Levi; ¿por qué quien se estaba portando como pendejo era él?

Se fue frustrado a dormir una siesta. Era temprano todavía, pero no tenía ganas de dedicarse a la escritura. A la mierda la novela y a la mierda Erwin. Dicha siesta se convirtió en un largo sueño plagado de imágenes del castaño, y para cuando despertó eran ya las cinco de la mañana. Después de levantarse para tomar algo de agua se apresuró en buscar su celular, esperando encontrarse por lo menos con un mensaje de cierto ex mocoso. Cabe aclarar que la pantalla rota se debió a no haber encontrado absolutamente nada.

Levi habría estado mintiendo si hubiera dicho que el no recibir nada de Eren durante una semana completa no le jodió. Le jodió, ¡y cómo! ¿Qué había pasado con su obstinado mocoso? ¿Dónde habían quedado las ganas de Eren de no darse por vencido? ¿Se habría dado por vencido?

Levi, después de varias migrañas y palabrotas por parte de Hanji, tomó una decisión. Por fin. Por una vez, aunque le pesase, se las jugaría por Eren. Apostaría a ellos, y si no se daba, bueno, al menos podía decir que sí trató.

Era domingo, y si Eren no había perdido el hábito de los fines de semana remolonear en la cama hasta tarde, entonces era seguro que lo encontraría en su casa.

Se puso un pantalón negro de vestir y una de sus tantas e inmaculadas camisas blancas. Se acomodó el pelo hacia atrás con algo de gel sin que su cabello se viese demasiado cargado y pidió un taxi. Al rato se encontraba en esa casa que tan bien conocía. Habían pasado años de no estar ahí, pero los recuerdos nunca se esfumaron de su mente.

Se bajó del auto con algo de nostalgia y se acercó a la entrada. Estuvo un buen rato mirando el lugar antes de decidirse por tocar el timbre.

Tres timbrazos tuvo que dar para que el Bello Durmiente despertase de su profundo sueño. Eran las nueve de la mañana, tampoco era tan temprano, pero era Eren de quien estaba hablando.

-¿Levi? ¿Qué hacés acá?-, preguntó un adormilado Eren con la voz algo ronca tras abrir la puerta. A pesar de su sorpresa se hizo a un lado, invitándolo silenciosamente a entrar.

-Permiso.

Eren se restregó los ojos para despabilarse, aunque fue inútil, pues sus sutiles ojeras denotaban cansancio de hacía días.

-¿Querés un té?

Fue entonces que Levi le prestó atención a ese ejemplar de belleza divina. Eren estaba descalzo, usando sólo un viejo pantalón de chándal. Nada más. Para el pobre corazón del hombre fue demasiado ver esos abdominales que el castaño había desarrollado. La piel morena de su abdomen -cuyo color era camuflado por algo de vello púbico que comenzaba en su ombligo y bajaba hasta ser cubierto por la tela- iba a ser su muerte.

-¿Qué?

Eren no pudo ocultar su risa ante la obvia mirada de Levi.-Que si querés un té. Yo me voy a preparar un café, así que no es problema.

Levi sólo asintió, inseguro de su propia voz. No hacía ni cinco minutos que había llegado y ya estaba auto-humillándose. Debía calmarse, o concentrar sus ojos en otra cosa. O pensar en las cejas de Erwin, eso sí le serviría de ayuda.

Eren volteó para dirigirse a la cocina, y aunque la tentación de mirar ese culo era fuerte, Levi optó por observar los pequeños cambios de la casa.

Los muebles seguían siendo los mismos, sólo que se notaba una reciente capa de barniz en ellos. Ese feo reloj anticuado que la prima de Eren le regaló alguna vez seguía colgado donde siempre. Levi negó al recordar las discusiones que ese adefesio causó en varias oportunidades. Eran tan pendejos los dos. Pero hubo algo que le llamó más la atención, y tuvo que acercarse para comprobar que sus ojos no le estaban haciendo una mala jugada.

Tomó con ambas manos la foto enmarcada que yacía encima del hogar, sujetando la madera con firmeza. Esa foto era de la última navidad que pasaron juntos. Eren estaba abrazándolo, sosteniendo la sonrisa más linda que Levi había jurado ver, y él se veía serio como siempre. Tal vez estaba enojado porque había sido su cumpleaños. No recordaba bien, la verdad es que siempre estaba enojado…

Volvió a poner la foto en su lugar, tragando saliva que se le había acumulado en la garganta. Se sentó en el sillón que más cerca le quedaba, y algunos minutos después Eren estaba regresando con una taza en cada mano, tal como había prometido. Y con una remera puesta que le cubría esa distracción hecha carne. Afortunada y desafortunadamente.

-Tomá.-, murmuró extendiéndole el té. Levi reconoció la taza de inmediato, y sus mejillas se acaloraron de golpe. Tenía un motivo estúpido y cursi; Eren se la había regalado en una de sus primeras salidas juntos. Levi sospechó que le preparó el té ahí como recordatorio de que nunca se la había llevado a su nuevo hogar. De todos modos la aceptó sin decir más que "gracias".

-Isabel mencionó que pensabas mudarte.-, comentó el azabache con algo de sosiego y curiosidad bien camuflada.

Eren bebió un sorbo de su café para después apoyar la taza en la mesa ratona, mirando con nostalgia a la nada, aparentemente.

-Sí, era la idea, encontrar "la casa de mis sueños".-, respondió romántico, riendo levemente.-Pero es esta. Tengo demasiados recuerdos acá como para querer irme. Además, estoy solo, ¿para qué voy a querer un lugar más grande?-, por suerte la pregunta era retórica, ya que Levi no hubiera sabido qué contestar.-¿Querés torta? Izzy me dio un montón de cosas dulces que sobraron de la fiesta.-El azabache se dio cuenta de que Eren era mejor que él a la hora de evadir temas incómodos.

-No, gracias.

Levi vio a Eren bostezar, el café no siendo un buen aliado. Ni el café ni su presencia.

Se quedaron callados después de eso, terminando lo que quedaba en sus tazas, y cuando ya no hubo más té por beber, Levi suspiró, cansado de intentar tomar coraje y fallar.

-Eren.-, el verde par de ojos se clavó en los suyos, y el azabache notó que tenía la total atención del hombre.-Vine porque te quiero pedir disculpas. Me porté como un imbécil el otro día.

El castaño rio interrumpiendo las palabras de su ex, pero en su risa había algo de tristeza oculta.-No te tenés que disculpar por nada, yo entiendo. Igual, si no te parece raro, me gustaría aunque sea salir a tomar algo alguna vez. No sé, ahora que volvimos a hablar es como que… no quiero dejar de verte de nuevo. Así sea estar de amigos. Si querés, obvio.

-¿Me dejás hablar un segundo?

Eso calló al castaño, dándole pie para decir lo que vino a decir de un principio.

Tomó aire, llenando sus pulmones a pleno.

-Sí.

…

Eren se quedó mirándolo como si le hubiese estado hablando en coreano.-"Sí"… ¿qué?

Rodando los ojos ante tanta ingenuidad junta, Levi trató de hacer a un lado la vergüenza.-Que sí quiero. Salir. A comer o lo que sea. Quiero volver a… a intentar.

Los ojos de Eren se vieron imposiblemente grandes, plena sorpresa manifestándose en ellos.-¿De verdad?

-Sí. No veo por qué no.

El ambiente dio un giro de 180º, y ambos parecieron haberse sacado un gran peso de encima. Levi se sintió un idiota por no haber hecho eso antes, aunque tampoco era como si hubiesen tenido tantas oportunidades.

La sonrisota de Eren valió la pena. Y su entusiasmo ni que hablar.

-Gracias, Levi. De verdad, yo- no sé qué decirte. ¿Querés que vayamos a almorzar durante la semana? Salgo a la una del jardín, te puedo pasar a buscar después de esa hora.

Terminaron acordando que quien pasaría a buscar al otro sería Levi. No tenía auto pero tenía un par de piernas, y también estaba el motivo oculto: la sola idea de ver a Eren hacer de maestro se le hacía agua la cola.

La emoción del castaño iba a ser su muerte, y aunque siguieron hablando de temas sin importancia alguna, todo parecía tener otro color. Más vida.

-Disculpame, tengo que atender.-, comentó Levi tomando su celular, interrumpiendo así la conversación. Su autora designada no lo llamaba por pavadas, así que si lo estaba haciendo era porque tenía motivos válidos.

Cinco minutos después, y la charla había finalizado.

-Era una escritora. Yo suelo editar sus libros. Me llamó para decirme que me mandó un fax con capítulos nuevos para que los corrija.

Eren lo miraba absorto desde su lugar. Levi podía estar hablándole de salchichas alemanas y Eren iba querer escuchar más y más. Cuando convivían, no se daba el gusto de disfrutar de su pareja a pleno, pues estaba ocupado pensando cuán cornudo sería. En su imaginación, Levi era demasiado para él, y aunque deseaba casarse con el hombre en algún futuro, sus contraproducentes fantasías no lo dejaban avanzar. Ni sus fantasías ni sus putas inseguridades.

-Me gustaría quedarme un poco más pero tengo que ir a trabajar. Prefiero aprovechar el resto del domingo así el lunes me queda medianamente libre.

-Yo te llevo.

No había opciones en esa sentencia, y Levi no se molestó en rechazar el ofrecimiento de Eren.

Se levantaron despacio, evitando la mirada del otro por una razón de la que ambos estaban al tanto. ¿Cómo sería el viaje en auto? ¿Hablarían? ¿Levi podría tocarle la mano a Eren mientras este hacía los cambios?

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, Levi primero pero haciéndose a un lado para cederle el paso a Eren, que ya estaba calzado en unas ojotas, la atmósfera pareció cambiar.

A Eren se lo notaba indeciso, y fue cuando se paró en seco para agarrarle la mano que Levi dedujo de qué se trataba tal indecisión.

El contacto fue repentino pero para nada abrumador, y si bien habían pasado años desde que lo tocaron así, dibujando pequeños patrones por toda su palma, la reminiscencia de esas caricias no se había borrado del todo.

La mirada de Eren decía más que lo que su boca podía contar, y ninguno de los dos necesitó preguntar si era correcto seguir. El escalofrío en la piel de Levi hablaba por sí solo, y Eren no desperdició oportunidad para proceder.

Sólo una confirmación visual y…

Eren fue quien se acercó lo suficiente como para quedar a la altura de Levi, hasta no dejar espacios entremedio y tocando así con sus labios los del otro.

No fue un beso húmedo ni como de película. Fue corto y hasta tímido, pero a Levi lo volvió loco. Sus ojos cruzados y boca entreabierta lo dejaron expuesto, revelando que necesitaba _más_. Eren contuvo una risita ante tal expresión, y _más_ le dio.

El beso siguiente no fue tan casto, sin embargo. Ambos seguían tanteando terreno sin apuro, pero el hambre por el otro se les notaba en los repentinos jadeos y forma de tocarse.

Toda ternura se evaporó ni bien Eren se movió de la boca del más bajo para seguir repartiendo besos por su cuello, y la poca cordura que Levi venía conteniendo se fue también cuando sintió los abdominales de Eren con su propia mano, que intrusa se metía debajo de su remera.

- _Levi_ …

El color bordó de las mejillas de Eren le dio pie para bajar esa mano. Sólo un poco más.

-¡Agh!

El castaño estaba por estallar, pero eso no quería decir que había perdido su fuerza ni su liderazgo, y a Levi esto lo excitaba a más no poder. Por eso es que, cuando lo levantó y estampó contra la pared, este se dejó, recibiendo cualquier cosa que le diese Eren con brazos -y piernas- abiertos.

Hacía tres años no se tocaban, no se besaban, no se acariciaban. Sentirse mutuamente después de tanto fue como tomar un largo sorbo de agua tras haber caminado en un infinito y seco desierto. Sólo que el agua se sentía como fuego, queriendo consumirlo todo. Queriendo consumir todo del otro.

Enroscando las piernas en esa gruesa cintura fue que Levi se entregó por completo. Eren podía hacer con él lo que quisiera y este lo dejaría con gusto, y cuando le rompió los botones de su camisa debido al desenfreno de quitársela, al azabache no le importó, y sólo pudo gemir el nombre de Eren. _ErenErenEren_. No había nadie más.

Se continuaron besando hasta sentir los labios hinchados. El calor era insoportable y Levi buscó el elástico del pantalón del otro hombre para poder tirar de él y empezar a deshacerse de las molestas prendas. Desde su lugar era algo incómodo, motivo por el que el más alto lo bajó advirtiendo sus intenciones, quedando en posiciones iguales.

Con el pantalón bajó también el bóxer, y Eren decidió ayudar a Levi en la tarea de desnudarse. Se sacó la remera, revelando nuevamente ese tonificado abdomen, y por un puto demonio si ese hombre no era el pecado encarnado.

Todo en Eren era perfecto. Su cara, su pelo alborotado, su cuerpo. Sus _ruidos_.

-Ah- L-Levi- sí. _Sí_ \- ¡Mhm!

El miembro de Eren era igual de perfecto. Moreno, venoso y engordado gracias a la pelea que la mano de Levi le estaba dando, haciendo presión con sus dedos en la cabeza imposiblemente púrpura y resplandeciente con pre-semen. Levi quería…

Se arrodilló sin soltar el pene de Eren, y sin darle tiempo al otro a cuestionar nada, se lo metió en la boca como si fuese su golosina favorita.

-Uh… mhh… Levi…

Escuchar gemir su nombre tan sólo lo alentó a incrementar el ritmo, agregando una fuerte succión con cada movimiento. Si seguía así Eren no iba a durar mucho.

Pero tampoco averiguó cuánto duraría, ya que en cuestión de segundos Eren lo estaba levantando del suelo, bajándole su elegante pantalón negro de vestir y sus bóxers, y con el bruto movimiento forzándolo a deshacerse de sus zapatos, cosa a lo que Levi obedeció sin chistar.

¿Cómo habían terminado desnudos y a punto de coger en tan poco tiempo? Era una pregunta que rondaba la mente de ambos, pero que ninguno se molestó en responder ya que qué más daba. Los dos querían estar ahí haciendo eso.

-Ngh, Eren-

En los ojos del azabache había pleno deseo. Esa manera de mirarlo Eren la conocía bien, y con ella sabía que le estaba pidiendo una sola cosa. De todos modos tuvo que preguntar.

-¿Querés… ?

Levi asintió como desesperado, porque armar una oración coherente en ese momento le era tarea imposible.

Quería, y él también quería. Los dos querían y era algo obvio. Pero justo ahí el castaño recordó algo.

-No tengo forros. N-no estaba esperando…

Los grises irises del azabache se vieron en duda por unos segundos, es que ni él planeaba terminar en una situación así.

-¿Seguís limpio?

No necesitaba aclarar a qué se refería. Eren había salido con algunas personas durante esos tres años, pero nada serio como para confiar ciegamente en ellas y no cuidarse. Y Levi, siendo _Levi_ , _por Dios_ , no precisaba andar dando explicaciones, ya que era una obviedad que si llegó a tener sexo con otros hombres, el cuidarse era algo natural.

-Sí.-, asintió. Y Eren jamás le mentiría en algo así, novios o no.

No hubo más para debatir, y Levi gesticuló como para que siguieran.

Eren escupió su mano, masturbándose luego y mezclando su propia saliva con la de Levi como lubricante. Con su otra libre volvió a levantar al hombre, apoyándolo sin violencia verdadera contra la pared.

-Cojeme fuerte.

- _Levi_.

No le dio tregua después de eso. Eren se introdujo en ese perfecto culo ni bien lo escuchó hablar así. Lento pero con firmeza, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos de sus nalgas, separándolas para poder entrar y salir con mayor facilidad. Levi hizo lo suyo, envolviéndose nuevamente con sus piernas a la cintura de Eren, haciendo presión para que el contacto sea más íntimo y profundo.

-Tenés hah-el culo muy caliente-

Eren repasaba en su mente si prefería mirar las expresiones pornográficas de Levi o besarlo hasta tocarle la garganta con su propia lengua, y aunque eso último sonaba tentador, verlo consumirse en puro placer era igual de magnífico.

Pero esas ganas de ser uno se hicieron más fuertes. Esa no era cualquier revolcada. Eren se estaba cogiendo a _Levi_ contra la pared, contra la pared de _su_ casa, después de _años_ de no hablarse siquiera. Si bien era una situación sumamente sexy, su primera vez después de tanto tiempo ameritaba algo más romántico y apasionado, sin mencionar cómodo.

-No, n-no pares.

Sin salir del azabache Eren maniobró sus piernas para quitarse las ojotas, luego la ropa que tenía todavía colgando. Una vez finalizado el labor, sujetó al hombre con más fuerza y lo trasportó hasta la habitación, tirándolo sin mucha ceremonia sobre el acolchado y él cayendo arriba suyo. Levi tocó el respaldo con ansias, y recordar cuántas veces habían hecho el amor en esa cama le fue inevitable.

Su mente se nubló cuando Eren retomó las embestidas, sólo que esta vez la posición siendo más llevadera y fácil. Eren siendo más fuerte y agresivo. El acto siendo más _carnal_. El asalto a la próstata del azabache fue tal que la cama se logró mover unos centímetros. En ese momento ambos hombres se sintieron agradecidos de no vivir en un edificio.

El sudor de los cuerpos se mezclaba, siendo imposible decir cuál le pertenecía a cada quién. Eren tocó cada rincón de la piel de Levi, y este, en el estado de trance en el que estaba entrando, no podía hacer más que gemir el nombre del castaño, quien con una mano sujetaba sus muñecas dejándolo aprisionado.

Las sucias palabras que Eren susurró al oído de Levi iban a avergonzarlos más tarde, pero en ese momento a ninguno le importó. Ambos estaban muy ocupados sintiéndose mutuamente como para quejarse.

Eren bajó la mano con la que no lo estaba aprisionando, agarrando urgentemente el miembro de Levi. Estaba caliente y pegajoso, y no precisaba lubricante para masturbarlo. Lo que necesitaba era que Levi acabase primero, y _ya_. Él no iba a durar mucho más, y no iba a permitirse alcanzar el orgasmo y dejar al azabache a medias.

Las convulsiones no tardaron en llegar, así como tampoco tardó en llegar Levi a su clímax.

-¿Don-ah dónde querés que te acabe? Aha-

Levi hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para detenerse a ver la cara de Eren. Era simplemente perfecta. La frente llena de gotas de sudor, sus tupidas cejas fruncidas, esos labios atrapados entre sus dientes, las mejillas rojas, arrastrando el color hacia su cuello…

-Adentro… ¡Acabame adentro!

Eren no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces.

Cerró fuerte los ojos, y con un gruñido hundió el rostro en el cuenco que había entre el hombro y el cuello del azabache, vaciándose por completo hasta que no quedó ni una sola gota por largar.

Después de lo que pareció un primer tiempo se separaron, Levi quejándose levemente ante la pérdida repentina.

-Cómo extrañaba eso…-, comentó Eren con el poco aliento que le quedaba, recostándose de lado así podía mirar a Levi plenamente.

Levi, por otro lado, estaba fundido, casi peor que el castaño. Sus párpados se les cerraban solos, y si todavía tenía algo de voz era de milagro. Había olvidado lo mucho que amaba la engordada verga de Eren, y su fenomenal forma de coger.-Sí… yo también.

Al rato se quedaron dormidos. No fue adrede, pero las actividades anteriores los habían desgastado.

-x-

-¿Seguro no te querés quedar?

Eren estaba usando su arma más mortal de vuelta, y el azabache lo odiaba por eso. Esos putos ojos de cachorro mojado iban a ser su muerte.

-Quiero, pero te dije que prefiero sacarme el trabajo de encima lo antes posible. Si querés podés quedarte vos en mi casa.

Y al castaño no le resultó mala idea. Levi también quería pasar más tiempo juntos, y la verdad es que tener otra posible revolcada como la de hacía un rato le sonaba prometedor.

-Sí, voy. Eh, ¿todavía tenés el kit para preparar sushi que te regalé?

-Sí, ¿por?

-¿Querés que prepare mientras vos leés y corregís lo que sea que tengas que leer y corregir?

El romanticismo de Eren siempre era arruinado por su linda boca y escasas neuronas. De igual modo a Levi le encantó la idea.

El viaje no fue incómodo como ambos esperaban que fuese. Eren se había encargado de parar en un mercado chino para comprar algo de arroz y salmón antes de ir a lo de Levi, y cuando por fin llegaron, después de un mini tour por la casa, cada uno se dispuso a hacer sus cosas.

Levi le enseñó el truco para prender la hornalla sin que el fuego se apagase de golpe, y Eren se adaptó rápido al nuevo lugar. Al cabo de dos horas el castaño había preparado una decente cena asiática, y aunque todavía faltaban hojas por leer, Levi optó por hacer una pausa.

-Está muy bueno.

-Vos estás muy bueno.-, contradijo el más alto, mirando al hombre con adoración, como si fuese su todo.

El banquete no duró mucho más, y después de que los dos se acicalasen -Eren como pudo ya que no tenía su cepillo de dientes con él- se recostaron en el sofá del living para hacer la digestión.

-Levi.

-¿Mh?-, estaban en una posición absolutamente doméstica. Levi en bata y pantuflas leyendo, y Eren en short y en cueros y con su cabeza recostada en la falda del otro hombre.

-Te extrañé mucho.-, Levi estaba por decir que él sentía lo mismo, pero Eren no le dio tiempo.-Lamento haber sido un desconfiado durante todos esos años. Estuve trabajando mucho ese tema en terapia.-, eso llamó la atención de Levi. ¿Eren decidiendo buscar ayuda para mejorar? Se sorprendió, pero fue grata la sorpresa, ya que el que Eren haya querido cambiar así sea para estar con o sin él, hablaba bien de su madurez.-Siempre creí que Erwin era mejor para vos…

El azabache tuvo que girarle la cara para poder mirarlo. ¿Erwin? ¿Mejor para él?

-Pero no es así. Nadie va a querer cuidarte y estar con vos como quiero hacerlo yo.-, su cara volvió a correrse, hundiéndose en el regazo del más bajo. Eren estaba… ¿avergonzado?

Fue cuando Levi sintió húmedos sus muslos que se percató de lo que en realidad pasaba.

Eren estaba llorando.

-Estos tres años-s sin vos fueron los peores de mi vida.-, se oía como un murmullo, pero a pesar de eso las palabras eran claras.

-Olvidate de eso, Eren.-, la recomendación la hizo más para él que para Eren, sino sabía que iba a empezar a llorar él también. Sabía que si seguía escuchando al castaño gemir como un nene lastimado iba a quebrarse, y prefería evitarlo.-Concentrate en nosotros ahora, no en lo que fuimos alguna vez.

Eren sonrió estúpidamente, y Levi le secó los restos de lágrimas de sus mejillas. Dichas caricias y miradas los condujeron a hacerlo en el sofá, sólo que esta vez se sintió más a hacer el amor que a coger.

Una vez acostados en la cama de Levi, este escuchó su celular sonar. O al menos creyó haber escuchado su celular sonar.

-¿Sí? ¿Hola?

 **-¡¿Levi?! ¡¿Qué hacés atendiendo el celular de mi herm- ¡Ah! ¡No te puedo creer! ¡Leviiii!**

El hombre no entendía nada, hasta que miró el aparato y gruñó en voz alta. _Era_ igual al suyo, pero el case era diferente.

-¿Eren?

-¿Mh?-, preguntó el hombre algo dormido.

-Atendí tu celular sin querer. Es Izzy. Soportala vos, que ya bastante voy a tener con Hanji.

Eren atendió sin muchas ganas, pues era tarde y tanto sexo de golpe lo dejó, literalmente, de cama.

-¿Hola?

 **-¡Ereeeeennnn!**

 _Dios_.

El castaño tuvo que decirle a su hermana que hablarían al día siguiente, ya que Isabel no paraba de preguntar si se habían arreglado gracias a la fiesta y si acababan de hacerlo. _Increíble_.

Empezaron así, de a poco. En ocasiones Eren pasaba por la editorial a buscar a Levi para comer algo, otras era Levi quien iba hasta el jardín para buscar a Eren. A veces sus salidas consistían en ir a comer a algún lugar del centro, quedarse en la casa del otro, hacer el amor o coger hasta reventarse los sesos. Otras sólo miraban alguna película y dormían siestas juntos.

Cuando se separaron en su momento, ninguno creyó que el destino los volvería a juntar, y es que se preguntaron si en verdad fue el destino o el hecho de que nunca dejaron de quererse. Su separación había tan sólo reafirmado su amor por el otro, logrando que ellos, no el karma o la buena suerte, pudieran forjar su futuro juntos.

 **-x-**

 **Iba a subir esto ayer por la noche, pero recibí una noticia que me quitó las ganas de momento, por eso es que lo estoy haciendo recién ahora, que ya la digerí. En fin, ¡espero que haya gustado!**


End file.
